BF’s wake up to the year 2525
by Selena01
Summary: Two best friends where cryogenically frozen after an accident. They where then thawed out in the year 2525 and joined the Black Watch. But what happens after The Black Watch betrays them?


**BF's wake up to the year 2525**

Author: Sarge-01

Summary: Two best friends where cryogenically frozen after an accident. They where then thawed out in the year 2525 and joined the Black Watch. But what happens after The Black Watch betrays them?

Disclaimer: I don't own Cleopatra 2525 nor do I own Tracey, that character is based on my best friend.

AN: I started to right this for my best friend Tracey after I got her hocked on Cleopatra 2525. Tracey this one is for you.

* * *

First off my name is Sam, well my nick name is, and this is a story about me and my best friend Tracey. Well to start of with we work at a night club in town, and we also lived together in an apartment. Well one night while we where working a fight broke out and somehow me and Tracey got stuck in the middle of it, we had both got badly hurt and had to get surgery when we where taken to the hospital. Unfortunately for us something went wrong and they could not wake us up.

The next thing we both knew was that we where woken up in this lab with people that where also cryogenically frozen. That is when this cat thing and a snake thing started hitting on us. I guess it was a good thing we had taken toughs Tie-qun-do, karate, and self defense classes (lucky for us not them). After we had dealt with them we ran, and eventually came face to face with these robot human things that tried to take us away. So after we had some how ditched them we ran into someone that had seen what we did and they tolled us about the betrayers and the baileys, and when we tolled him about how we where from the year 2002 and that we where frozen he (Kane) said "Well I am in a group called the Black Watch and if you want you can join and I will make shore that you are taken care of!"

Well we knew that he was probably going to be the only one willing to take us in and give us a place to stay, food, water, and anything else we may need. So after we looked at each other with the 'might as well' look I said. "Ok then we're in!"

Well at first we had some very close calls witch Kane had to bail us out of. We had been in the watch for almost a year when apparently the rest of the watch thought we where holding them back and because Kane was protecting us he got killed.

"NO, KANE!!!!!!!" Tracey shouted.

"Tracey we have to go!"

"No he could still be alive!"

"Trace, Kane sacrificed his life so we could live! Do you want his sacrifice to go to waste?" As soon as I said that she grabbed our gantlets, through mine to me and we put them on. "Shields up!" and we turned on our shields on. "Now let's go!"

We quickly scoped up our backpacks and ran to the exit shooting at anyone that got in the way. After traveling a few levels down the shaft we went to one of the good yet not crowded bars that we knew of.

"Double of the usual!" we both said to the bartender.

While we where drinking three women cam in and sat two seats away from us at the bar. As soon as we finished our drinks six of the guys from the watch came in and spotted us.

"EVERONE GET DOWN!!!!" I shouted before any of them could start shooting. Me and Tracey took cover behind the bar where the bartender was to the left and the three women on the right.

"Dame it! First the watch killed Kane and now they are hell bent on killing us as well!" I said to Tracey.

"We have to stop them before someone gets hurt!" Tracey said. I gave her a node and we put our shields on and flipped over the bar and started shooting at them.

The next thing we knew was that two of the three women beside us had jumped over the bar and the brown one said, "Need some help?" and they also started to shoot at the watch members while the light blond haired one helped get the other people out of the room.

When the watch guys finally gave up and retreated the blond haired one asked, "Why is the watch trying to kill you?"

"Long story cut short, when we where thawed out a man name Kane took us in. he was a member of the Black watch and so we ended up joining. Then today they decided that we where slowing them down so they killed Kane for protecting us and now want us dead as well!" I said and then finally took a breath.

"ok then! Well I'm shore that Cleo would like some one that knows about things from her time and you could be of some help with the fight to take back the surface! So would you like to join our team?" the brown one stated.

"Please! I really need someone to talk to that knows what I am talking about!" the light blond girl that I assumed is Cleo, said.

Tracey gave me a nod and I said, "Ok then, we might as well! It's not like we have anywhere else we can go now!"

"Yaaay!" Cleo shouted happily and hugged me.

"Ok let's go!" Sarge said and we headed up the shafts and went through a holographic wall, into to a lab.

"You're back! And who's that with you?" the man that was already in the lab asked.

"Oh that reminds me, we have not introduced ourselves! My name is Sam, and this is Tracey!" I said.

"Well I'm Hel, that's Sarge and as you probably figured out already, that's Cleo, and this is Mauser!" Hell introduced everyone.

I looked at Mauser and then started to say, "Well I'd like to…" then Tracey put her hand over my mouth and gave me that look that said 'you better not continue'.

"Hay! Does Tracey even talk?" Sarge said.

"You don't have to be so rude!" Tracey finally said giving Sarge a glare.

"Ahhh she finally speaks!" Sarge said sarcastically.

"Well at lest I don't dress in something so skimpy!" Tracey said angrily.

"TRACEY LEE FARRELL, stop this right now! It's not like you to argue with someone that you don't even know!" I tolled Tracey off and looked at her angrily.

"Hump, she was the one benign rude to begging with!" Tracey said in her defense.

"Yah, well I thought that you would be more mature and not have started to argue with Sarge in the first place!" I said.

"Sorry Sam." Tracey said.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to!" I said.

"Fine! Sarge, I'm sorry! I should not have started to argue with you!" Tracey said.

"Whatever! It's fine!" Sarge said.

"Now ant' that better!" I said to Tracey while giving her a hug and messing up her hair.

"Samantha Janetta Mary Andrews! How many times do I have to tell you to not mess up my hair?" Tracey said trying to get my hands away from her hair.

"Like that's only the millionth time already! But ya know ya still love me! Always have and always will!" I said in a 'you know it's true' voice.

"Yea, don't I know it! Like I've only known you since we where about 8 years old!" Tracey said.

"So yous are like BFF's right?" Cleo piped up with.

"What's a BFF?" Sarge asked.

"BFF, it stands for Best Friends Forever!" Cleo, Tracey and I said at the same time.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Sarge said.

"Yeh we are best friends! Back in the beginning of the 21st Century we use to hang out with three other close friends." I tolled Cleo.

"Yeh first it was us, Suzy, Tamara and Kieran. Then Kieran left and Reshall came. Then she left and after that our group didn't see much of each other!" Tracey explained.

"It's sounds like you had a pretty close group of friends! Come on I'll show you where you are going to sleep!" Cleo said as she dragged us off down one of the halls.

"Well it looks like Cleo has got some new friends that can understand what most of the things she talks about are!" Hell said.

"Ya! Well I think I might get back to that story I was reading this morning!" Sarge said and walked off to her room.

**end of part 1**


End file.
